Thoughts From Minds
by Ai-Ai The All-Powerful
Summary: Short ponderings of the original digidestened on their crests and the philosophies that come with. I don't own Digimon.


All good things end. 

Very few people realise this, but Takeru Takaishi has known it for a very long time. The time when his family was a whole family has long been over, and every visit with his elder brother is destined to come to an end, usually sooner rather that later. It's also why Angemon died.

One might wonder how someone with this philosophy came to hold the crest of hope, but it isn't really that confusing. He may believe that all good things end, but he also believes that all bad things are destined to improve. Probably not in those words, as he's only eight and doesn't know what improve means anyway, except that his mother says it when his report card isn't up to par. Still, he knows it. After all, Patamon came back to life, and Matt rejoined the group. Kari even got over her fever. 

So really, if one wanted to write the boy's believe system in one sentence, one might say simply that he knows things change. It leaved you feeling a bit bare, though, because he's more optimistic then that sentence lets us believe.

A better way of putting it would be: good things may end, but they'll always come back, maybe even better. That, in a nutshell, is Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

Koshiro doesn't know as much as everyone thinks he does. He knows quite a bit more than other people, including the ever elusive meaning of prodigious, but he doesn't know as much as they think he does.

Really, the problem is that they see him as a living computer, rather than someone who does not know the answers and must find them. Sometimes, it really intimidates him, because what if someday he can't find the answer at all, any sort of answer? It would be awful on so many levels.

The first level is intellectually. Intellectually he would be bereft if he could not find the answer to something he wanted to know. It would be very disappointing.

Then there's the shame, disappointment in himself because he's supposed to be the smart one, the one that can do this.

But the worst thing, he thinks, is the worry that he's let down his friends. What if someday they really need information and go to him, and then he can't find it? Before he left for camp that faithful summer he never knew just what it was like to have close friends, and now that he does he doesn't want to disappoint them.

He hopes with all his heart that it'll never come to that.

* * *

One of the things that bother Taichi, when he gets a chance to think, is fear. Not so much fear as it's opposite, courage. His crest. The crest that sometimes, in the back of his mind when he has nothing else to think about, he starts to think he doesn't deserve.

It's something his grandmother once said to his sister. Courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to go on despite it.

Taichi worries that what he has is not true courage, but just the absence of fear. 

It's something his father once said to him. It takes the cowardly more courage then the courageous to do brave deeds. 

Taichi worries that maybe his crest was meant for Jou. But no, then he's be reliable, which is something no one has ever accused him of being.

Usually, before these thoughts become to involved, someone invites him to play soccer, or do something, and he forgets all about ever thinking them. But only until the next time.

Of course, in the end it doesn't really matter, because the crest chose him and it wasn't wrong. Even if sometimes Taichi is unsure, the rest of the world knows the truth. He is courageous.

* * *

You know, when you think about it, people really shouldn't get annoyed with Mimi when she complains. After all, she has the crest of sincerity, so it's her job to tell it like it is. And on occasion, the way it is just happens to be muddy, dirty and gross.

They should be thanking her, really. Without her they'd probably keep on going until they were dead. After all, in order to be well prepared to fight something, you need to be well rested and preferably not have sore feet.

Still, those are just excuses, and since she does have the crest of sincerity, she doesn't use them. And when they end up stopping their pace to rest for a while she feels thankful, but she also feels a little guilty.

* * *

He thinks his crest is a bit of a cosmic joke. Here's a loner who doesn't really have any friends, doesn't really want any friends, what crest to give him? Oh, that's easy! The crest of friendship!

Yeah, no. 

He can honestly call himself friends with the group now, but he still sometimes expects some digigod to appear out of thin air and demand his crest back. 

Then Gabumon tells him that there aren't any digigods and if someone appeared like that then they're probably an evil digimon trying to trick him, so he shouldn't give up his crest. After that he feels a bit better, and he starts to feel outright happy later when someone asks him to play his harmonica, and his little brother comes to sit beside him. 

As he falls asleep he's faced with an epiphany: maybe he isn't such a bad friend after all.

* * *

She used to hate her mother. Yes, many children say that about their mothers when they're angry, but it wasn't that...though maybe it wasn't really hate. It was just they just didn't get along, didn't see things eye to eye. 

Either way, she didn't really love her. Or maybe she did, she just didn't know it.

Love? The word wasn't in her dictionary until she came to the Digital world!

And that's the thing. They're supposed to be the saviors of the digital world, but in reality? The Digital World is saving them.

* * *

They're all going to die here, he's positive of it. As likely as the sun is to rise, some day somethings going to give, and the eight will be down to seven. He does all he can to act as the voice of cation, but he can't do everything. After all, he faints at the sight of blood.

Jou understands the need for courage, but there's a point where courage turns into idiocracy, something more deadly then suicide, and he couldn't stand it if one of his friends got permanently injured or worse. They may see him as a coward, but he sees it as survival. Please, just let them survive.

* * *

Hikari. Light. What does that mean, exactly? She doesn't know, can't even begin to comprehend. 

Light... It keeps away the darkness? Light may do that, but she doesn't. Other people are always protecting her, keeping the darkness away from her. She's always so helpless, leaving her brother, or T.K. or someone else to save her. 

It illuminates. Lets others see more clearly. Helps others help themselves-maybe. That could be her. Yes, that could be her.


End file.
